EndGame
by Yuval25
Summary: When Mello is about to blow up a building full of Task Force agents, someone shows up and foils his plans. Please R&R! OneShot. Matt/Mello. Slightly AU.


_I know, you wanted a crossover. But I haven't the time! I watched a few episodes from Death Note's 'Mello and Near' era, and this idea just wouldn't leave my mind. So I wrote it down. I hope you like it! This is slightly different from what I'm used to, and the characters are something new, but don't give up! This is a MattxMello, as you have already understood. Spoilers for Death Note, all of it. I still need a beta, please contact me through priver messages! Enjoy(=_

**EndGame**

**By**

**Yuval25**

"Don't move," the ginger-haired boy yelled to the armored L wannabes, who were pointing their weapons at him. He held the key to catching Kira – a device with a small red button that when pressed would explode the whole building, burying them alive or not. He would kill Kira, and then he would win. Near would lose, to him, finally.

The men in the suits tensed around him, not dropping the hold on the guns. They had killed every person in the building to get to him, and when they did, he was going to bomb the shit out of them. He was actually going to do this right now. He just needed to press the–

"Mello?" he heard a terribly familiar voice ask from behind him. How did he get here? He will ruin everything! He shouldn't be here!

Mello gritted his teeth in anger and frustration. He didn't look at the man who joined, but he knew who it was. He couldn't _not_ know who it was. After all, wasn't this the man who had been practically glued to his side (occasionally literally as well) ever since he joined the Wammy's House and didn't leave him until Mello ran away four years ago?

The remaining investigation force that was originally set to catch Kira, and currently gave him shelter, seemed to have a difficult time deciding who they should turn their guns at. They split into two groups, half and half.

Kira stood in the center. He was going to die first.

But Mello couldn't activate the bombs while _he_ was still there. Mello couldn't put him in danger. No way.

"What are you doing here?" Mello hissed. His eyes were focused entirely on the armed men facing him, not dropping his guard.

He heard _him_ sigh. He was probably relieved Mello was still alive.

"I've been looking for you. Where the hell have you been all of those years?" He asked in a quiet voice. Mello basked in the feeling of warmth when he heard the soft, musical voice speak to him. Now that it didn't come as a complete surprise, it was quite enjoyable. Calming, even, and that was hard to do.

"Here and there," he answered. He was sure the men were confused. Hell, he would be confused as well if he witnessed such an odd conversation. But he didn't give a damn about what those people thought – he had to give all of himself to the task that was catching Kira, dead or alive.

"Put down that thing." The man spoke to him in a gentle tone. Mello threw the now-empty chocolate wrapper to the ground, stepping on it.

"I have to catch Kira. Can't you see him? He's right there!" he pointed at the man in the middle of the group. His voice was slightly frantic, but it was typical for him. _It was the chocolate_, he mused.

"Good, you caught him. Now why do you feel the need to kill him and destroy all of the evidence?" he heard him ask.

"I have to beat Near. I will win this time. I caught Kira." He reasoned desperately.

"You did. Now-" he felt strong arms snake around his waist, "-give me the operator."

With gentle hands the dangerous object was taken from Mello's hand. He didn't even resist, as the smell of Matt and the feeling of him so close left him in a bit of a daze. His eyes were wide. How long had he gone without hearing Matt's voice? How long since he'd felt his touch? Too long. Much, much too long.

Matt always handled him carefully, but not carefully out of fear. Matt once told him he looked like he would break at any moment. Mello had snorted, stating there was nothing fragile about him. Matt's only reaction to Mello's childish stubbornness was raising an eyebrow, to which Mello stumped his foot angrily.

Now, though, the situation was not nearly close to what Mello wanted it to be. Sometimes he truly missed being a child. A true child, not just in behavior, so people would care for him as much as Matt does. People had a soft spot for kids.

The men, who were watching the interaction with what Mello knew was curious yet careful observations, remained in their still, vigilant forms. Mello's eyes caught the sight of their weapons, and he once again became jumpy. He always was when he didn't have the upper hand. Well, except with Matt. Matt was safe, and Mello knew that.

"What are you doing? Stop! One more movement and I shoot!" one of the men suddenly yelled. Mello jumped.

He heard a low, throaty chuckle and felt the warm breath flow over his right ear. "Nothing, Sir. Would you rather blow to bits? Don't even dare release a bullet or I'll do it." there was a pause as Mello wondered just what the hell Matt was trying to achieve. "I don't mean any harm. I just want to leave in peace."

"Go, then." A different man shouted. The loud sound was even more evident in comparison to Matt's elegant, faint whispers.

"With pleasure," Mello felt Matt's body slide down his back and held back a shudder. The last time this happened they were in a different situation entirely. He put something on the dirty floor. _The operator_, Mello realized. He felt Matt's hand grip his arm as he nudged him to the second exit. There were four, one collapsed and three others. "Let's go, Mello."

Mello nodded.

"Stay right there. This criminal is not going anywhere." A young voice reached Mello's ears. It came from the man in the middle, Kira, who had apparently decided to step in.

"And why is that?" Matt – always the diplomat.

"Because he is a murderer," Kira said seriously. Mello bet that under the black helmet he wore, the man was ridiculously handsome. The geniuses were always the unattractive type, apart from Matt, and this man was just plain stupid. What an idiot.

"Look who's talking, Kira!" Mello bellowed. He couldn't hold it in anymore. It was quite the famous fact that Mello was impulsive. It was part of his charm, Matt had once told him.

There was a gasp. The unintelligent imbeciles believed the man was innocent. Ha! As if. He has killed way more than Mello ever had the chance to. He was guilty as hell.

"You're not helping, Mello." Matt sighed.

"I don't care. I won, didn't I?" Mello asked smugly.

"Would you shut up already?" Mello's chin was gripped and his head turned to the side. His lips were suddenly warm as something soft and pleasurable pressed against them. Matt's hold on his chin released, and Mello slowly turned his head back to the waiting, furious group, his head spinning. "That's it. Good boy."

Mello just blinked and gaped.

"I don't care if he killed half the people on this planet. He wasn't aware of his actions. He has a mental illness that prevents him from making rational decisions. Whatever he has done, it couldn't be held against him. His release from the hospital ward was due to next week, but I guess he'll have to stay for longer. I have proof." Matt improvised. Mello wasn't sick. No way. But Matt was very good at lying.

"You can say that again at court. This man is getting a trial, whether you like it or not." said the young Kira, "If you retreat and agree to come with us without struggle, you won't suffer any additional harm."

"More harm? Are you kidding me?" Matt snorted, "I'm not giving him to you."

Mello stumbled back as he was hugged against Matt's chest possessively. How exactly was Matt planning to get out? Mello's previous plan was out of question, because it was Matt's life on the line now, too. How in the world…?

Matt probably felt Mello's indecision, so he rested his head on Mello's shoulder and whispered almost inaudibly in his ear, "Don't be afraid. Everything is going to be fine. I'm here and you're not alone. We can handle everything together."

Mello looked at the frightening men, who were now more powerful than him as he had no weapon and no way of escaping, and then looked at Matt. Matt…

Mello nodded. "Together." He repeated.

Yes, everything will be just fine as long as they stayed together.

BOOM!


End file.
